Opposites Attract
by Jinzo94
Summary: For so long, Sam and Paulina thought they hated each others guts, until getting paired up for a school project, they learn it's quiet the opposite. Rated M for Yuri and strong sexual themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _I am not associated at all in anyway with the creators of Danny Phantom. All the characters in the story are created by Butch Hartman. _

In what started out as just a typical Friday afternoon, Sam had only two more classes before the day was over and she would be free to enjoy the weekend to herself.

She, along with Paulina, Valerie, Star and all the rest of the girls in her gym class stood outside under the red hot beating sun at the starting line to the track around the football field.

"Alright girls" Mrs. Tetslaff yelled "it's just one lap around the track, so I don't wanna see any of you stopping or slowing down for _any_ reason whatsoever! And remember, I'm giving extra credit to the one of you girls who finishes first!"

It seemed hardly any of the girls enjoyed doing these track runs in P.E. class, but Sam only smiled and was ready as she could be.

Finally, Mrs. Tetslaff blew her whistle out loud. The girls were off running.

And it wasn't long before Sam was running and looking over her shoulder at all the girls in her class behind her trying to keep up, and watching the ones whining and wanting to quit. Some of them even slowed down and walked instead.

"Wow" she said to herself. "What a bunch of babies!"

"_I know_" a voice just right next to her blurted out. "and they wonder how they're actually gonna pass the class."

As shocked as she could be, Sam looked to her right to see Paulina running right beside her, smiling and looking over her shoulder at the class behind her.

"What!" Sam blurted out. "What are _you_ doing all the way up her?"

And suddenly she turned around to Sam. "What am I _doing_ here?" Paulina said now feeling upset. "What's _that _supposed to mean?"

But not feeling like she had anything to say to her, Sam just speeded up running to try and lose her. But she didn't get far, as Paulina suddenly was right up there next to her again. She even managed to pass Sam on the track. Sam ran even harder.

Paulina watched Sam dodge past her and immediately speeded up, not wanting to let this girl humiliate her on the track.

The finish line wasn't too far ahead now.

She was breathing hard. "Give it up" Paulina said. "There's no way your gonna get there before me"

"Oh really?" Sam said back breathing hard as well. "Like _I'm_ gonna lose to some shallow princess who'd rather be shopping for pink dresses than running and sweating her butt off out here!"

"Oh _please!_" Paulina said back. "You're goth! You don't even _like_ to exercise and sweat your butt off, so what makes you think you can actually outrun someone who _does_?"

"Hmmm" Sam taunted back "probably because of the fact that I _am_ outrunning you?"

Sam _was_ ahead at the moment, but not by much.

"Wow, you must have a really bad depth perception" Paulina said, as she suddenly got back ahead of Sam. "And you call _me_ the shallow one" she said with a smile.

It was just a few more feet now. Both Sam and Paulina were running at there hardest! They were both sweating like hell and in pain, but just couldn't stop. They just kept looking back and forth at one another wanting to do _anything_ to make sure they didn't _lose_ to the other one.

Then finally the crossed the finish line, and collapsed on the ground, breathing as hard as they could, looking up into the skies.

"Well" Mrs. Tetslaff said as she walked up to them. "That was some mighty fine athleticism from the two of you. I….."

"Which one of us won?" Sam immediately blurted out.

"I know I beat her right?" Paulina shouted.

"Actually girls" Tetslaff answered "you both finished at the same time!'

"What!" they both yelled at the same time.

"Ya'll should be proud of ourselves" Tetslaff said as the rest of the class came panting and whining behind her. "Alright everyone, it's back to the locker rooms! Hurry up and get to your next classes!"

Everyone started heading back for the inside. But Sam and Paulina still laid there on the ground beside each other, still extremely exhausted from the race to get up.

"Well" Paulina spoke up. "That was still a heck of a work out" she said. Sam looked over at her with a rather surprised look on her face.

Later on, Sam and Paulina finally made it back to the locker rooms. They were the last two girls to walk in. They obviously didn't feel like talking to each other on the way back. By the time they got back, half of the class had already made out all dressed back up and gone to their final classes. The locker room slowly emptied out on them.

Sam was standing in front of her locker pouring a bottle of water over her hair. Paulina just on the other end was looming over a nearby sink washing her face and throwing handfuls of water on her hair.

But she just couldn't help but bare for some reason to peer into the reflection of Sam right behind her at her locker, brushing the water through her hair, watching her strip off her gym outfit into just her black bra and underwear, and pull out her black skrit and shirt. There was just something about that, Paulina couldn't help but think, that seemed rather attractive. She couldn't help but watch her for a moment, but Sam seemed to notice her looking in the mirror at her and looked back. Pretending like she didn't see anything, Paulina turned her head quickly back at her own reflection.

Then finally she came over to _her_ locker and sat down on the bench for a moment. Sam, still getting dressed heard her moaning about something behind her.

She turned around at Paulina, who was rubbing her leg, still in her short gym shorts.

"Now what's wrong?" Sam sorta blurted out.

"Oh" Paulina cried. "Nothing, my legs just still sore from that race. I feel like a pulled a hamstring." Then she turned her head and looked at Sam. "Why? Why do _you_ wanna know?"

"Oh, hehe" Sam suddenly said. "No reason, I guess." She turned around again. She felt like an idiot. She was sure for a moment she would have to listen to Paulina complain about her hair, or her clothes or some other shit like that again.

Sam herself was still sweating from that race. "You know though, I gotta admit" she began to say "you were right about _one_ thing you said back there: that _was_ a hell of a work out." She suddenly smiled.

By know, the rest of the whole class was long gone, leaving Sam and Paulina the only two left in the locker room.

"It was wasn't it?" Paulina said. "I never thought I'd being saying that to someone who was goth."

Sam turned around feeling insulted. But then she stopped, feeling like for once, maybe Paulina didn't mean it that way.

Paulina had finally gotten back up to change. Sam was almost done know, only having to put her high heel boots back on. But as she sat on the bench, she herself, couldn't help but to look out the corner of her eye as Paulina got her gym outfit off revealing nothing but her white bra and underwear, and still sweating, but in such a sexy way. Sam jilted her head away. What was she thinking, she thought to herself. Sure Paulina has that perfect, yet oh so adorable body of hers, but she's still just that shallow little witch in her mind. But even after telling herself that, she found herself looking back just as she had got her pants on and pulled out her shirt. But she turned her head thinking she saw Sam looking at her; Sam immediately turned away like nothing happened.

"Uhhhh" Paulina spoke up "were you just now looking at….."

"Looking at _what?_" Sam quickly spoke up. "This empty space in my locker, hehe?"

But before they could say anything else, the bell suddenly rang!

Both Sam and Paulina suddenly turned around! "Oh no!" Paulina shouted.

"We're gonna be late for science class now!" Sam yelled.

Immediately Sam and paulina dashed out the door, and ran into each other trying to squeeze out.

"Hey, get out the way!" Paulina shouted.

"Why don't you?" Sam yelled back.

They were finally out and running down the halls. All of the sudden the two girls found themselves racing again, trying to beat the clock and get to the classroom before the other one did.

"Oh, what are you now, back for a rematch?" Sam said to her.

"I guess I am" Paulina said back with a frown. "But this time, I'm gonna win!"

But once again, neither one of them won. The reached the science classroom door at the same time. The door was already shut though. Both of the girls were know late.

"Way to go" Paulina said. "Thanks for holding me back at the locker room!"

"I held _you_ back, what are you talking about!" Sam said.

Then the door suddenly opened in front of them. Mr. Lancer appeared.

"Sam! Paulina!" he said. "Congratulations! Since you two girls are the last ones to show up….. late I might add…… you two get to be _partners_ for this weekend's homework assignment!"

Sam and Paulina both stared up at him shock. Partners, they both thought.

Mr. Lancer finished. "You two both get to do a research project on the history of the world's greatest storms, _and_ you two get to type me up an 500 page essay on your research!" He said with an evil grin. "And that includes the sources sighted and where you found them!"

The two girls just looked at each other with shocked and unpleasant expressions.

Finally after school, Sam was sitting outside on the steps with her head in her hands. She had visited with Danny and Tucker for a while before they finally left. She waited for Paulina to come out so they could get this over with.

"Great" Sam said. "The _one_ weekend I get the entire house to myself with my parents out of town, and know I have to spends doing some stupid assignment with that little…."

Then Paulina suddenly appeared outside the door. Sam saw her and eventually got up. Obviosuly the two weren't looking forward to having to work together for the weekend. They starred at each other for a short moment.

"Well" Paulina spoke up.

"I guess we have no choice now huh?" Sam said.

"I guess we gotta do it somehow" Paulina agreed. "Guess we better go ahead and get it over with. So why don't you come on over to my place tonight at about 6 pm, and we can can….."

"Whoa there" Sam interrupted. "_Your_ place? Why would I wanna come over there?"

"Well, why would I ever want to come over to _your_ house?" Paulina responded.

"Well for starters" Sam said "my parents our out of town for the weekend, and that means they can't bother….."

"Whoa hold their" Paulina interrupted now looking surprised. "_Your_ parents our out of town to?"

"Yes!" Sam said. But then she suddenly looked up surprised. "Wait, are you saying _your_ dad's not here also?"

"Yeah" Paulina answered. "In that case I'd _love_ to come to your house and do the project tonight, if you don't feel like coming to my place" Paulina said. "I'll see you tonight."

But before Sam could say anything, Paulina was already gone and she couldn't stop her. She wasn't sure at all how she was gonna get along with her. She was sure Paulina only agreed because she was rich and had found out Sam was rich as well. But she tried not to say that. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. At least she'll get to know her better and see how shallow, or deep she really might be. She suddenly remembered for a moment back in the locker room, when she couldn't help but watch Paulina change clothes, after that amazing race they had together. And she could've sworn she remembered seeing Paulina looking at _her_ changing clothes earlier. She's actually letting this girl come with her into her house. Sam couldn't help but feel excited for a moment.

Finally later that night, Paulina showed up on her doorsteps at 6 pm, just like she had planned. Sam let her in, but she thought Paulina was pushing this way too fast.

"Well" Sam said. "Where do you wanna start?"

But Paulina wasn't paying attention, as she was starring off around Sam's house in aww.

"Wow, this is a _really_ nice place ya'll have here?" she said. "How much did ya'll have to pay for all of this?"

"Paulina!" Sam yelled. "I just want us to get started on this stupid thing"

"Whoa hey there" Paulina shouted. "I was just trying to be nice and compliment you….. for once."

"Why, because you just wanna….." but then Sam stopped. She realized she was acting rude. "Oh, I'm sorry. I guess I'm just not used to having people like you around here at my place."

Then Paulina sighed. "Yeah, I guess I understand. But don't you want to at least show me around this place?"

"Well" Sam answered. "Look, I'm just kinda not in the mood right now." She stopped for a moment and thought about it, looking at Paulina, who like she had tried to remember, was only trying be nice around her for once. Sam smiled and told her "But, if you're really nice after a while, I can give you a tour later on."

Finally, Paulina smiled back. "Great" she said. "Then where do you wanna go to get started? Up to your room?"

"Uh, sure hehe" Sam said with a blush on her cheeks. "Why not?" With that the two were walking up the stairs to her room. Sam didn't know what to think or how to feel. Now she was letting this girl come into her own room, as if it wasn't enough the thought of letting her even come into her house.

They made it up into Sam's room. Paulina just looked around for a moment. This defiantly isn't what she had expected she thought. She gazed all around at Sam's dark purple colored walls, all the CD's and electronics on the shelves, the candles everywhere, her blood red curtains that were slightly open, and starred for a good moment at her bed with it's dark gothic posts and the hood it held over it.

"Whoa" she just said with her mouth open and mixed feelings racing through her.

"Well, what do you think?" Sam spoke up. "Do you like it? Or do you think…."

"Are you kidding me?" Paulina said. "I've never seen anything like this. This is amazing!" She pondered around for a moment. Then she suddenly laid back and ropped her self on the bed. "I mean, look at all this."

"Uhh, you realize that's my bed you're lying on right?" Sam said.

"I know, I like it." Paulina said. But then of course she realized she probably shouldn't let herself get too comfortable. "Umm hehehe, I guess, how do you wanna start this project?"

Within minutes, Sam was lying on her bed with her laptop in front of here looking at different websites about storms. Paulina had to sit on the floor leaning against the bed, writing down stuff Sam told her to. They managed to agree that if Sam looked up the info, Paulina would write it all down for their essay. The spent about 30 to 45 minutes doing this, before Sam finally got up and offered to take a break.

"Wow" she said. "I guess that wasn't as hard as I thought it'd be."

"Well, what do wanna get a snack or something?" Paulina asked.

"Sure I guess" Sam answered. "Stay here, and I'll go get us a couple sodas and some chips."

Then Sam left the room leaving Paulina by herself for a moment. With her gone, Paulina climbed back up on Sam's bed for a moment and laid down. She couldn't help but feel around on her blankets, and on those dark gothic rails, and on those posts holding the hood to the bed up. That's what she needed, Paulina thought, a bed like this that has a roof over it. This was incredibly sexy to her.

She decided to get back up. At first she wasn't to sure what to think of the whole gothic theme in here. Just looking around when she first came in sent an chill down her spine, but it was that kind of chill that came from that feeling of excitement, fascination and how romantically dark the place was. She loved the candles she saw, and couldn't help but wonder what they would look like lit up. She looked at Sam's CD collection. Most of these were rock artists, some that were underground goth groups she'd never heard of. But she noticed a couple CDs from Nine Inch Nails, Tool, and Rob Zombie. She walked over to Sam's closet and opened it up, sure enough just to see a load of black colored shirts and dresses, some that had a little touch of green or purple. She was feeling turned on by what she saw. Then she decided to sit back down by where she had left her notes by Sam's bed. Then she couldn't help but wonder, Paulina's hand slipped under Sam's bed, wondering what kinds of things she might keep down there. She lifted up the cover and looked in, but it was too dark to see at first. But mainly she saw a bunch of books from gothic poetry. But her hand was still down there when she felt something, something that felt like it might've been a cord……. or a rope……but it was leather.

She wanted to pull it out, until she heard Sam's footsteps and quickly pulled away from it.

Sam finally came back in with the chips and the sodas. She came and decided it'd be okay if sat down next to her.

"So what do you think?" Sam asked her.

"Oh, uh" Paulina was saying "about the room? I think it's neat. It's……"

"No no no" Sam interrupted "What do you _really_ think?"

"Oh, hehe" she responded "I mean really, I think it's neat. It's amazing."

"You don't think it's a geekish type room?" Sam asked.

"No, well I" Paulina went on "I'm just saying, I've never seen anything like it. I just never really knew what it was like. How that whole gothic thing you people do looks, and what it's like!"

"It's cool huh?" Sam said as she smiled.

"Yeah" Paulina said with a smile. "It's just so unique. How come you never told about any of this? How come you never told me this is what it's like?"

"Well" Sam said. "I didn't think a girl like you would actually appreciate someone like me or my lifestyle."

Then suddenly Paulina let out a sigh. "Yeah, I guess I've been a terrible friend to you haven't I?"

Sam looked at her. "Oh, it's nothing that I couldn't forgive you for." Sam said as she suddenly felt herself put her hand on her shoulders. "Besides, I'm the one who was acting like a jerk earlier today around you."

Paulina looked back at her. "Yeah, but none of that would've happened if I had been a little less selfish or close minded around you."

"But why?" Sam asked. "Why _would_ someone like you act that way?"

"Because" Paulina said. "I can't just truly open myself up in front of _everyone_ around me."

Sam smiled again. "Well, you shouldn't have to feel afraid to. You can certainly open yourself up to me."

Finally Paulina smiled back. "Really?" she said as she noticed she was leaning closer to Sam and that _her_ hand was sitting on Sam's shoulder.

And not knowing at all what had come over her, Sam felt the blood racing through her body, such a rapid rate, her hormones suddenly acting up with such an electrical charge she couldn't control. Without thinking at all, Sam suddenly grabbed Paulina and pulled her into her. It happened so quickly, Sam locked lips with Paulina's, and couldn't let go. Paulina's eyes juts shot wide open immediately; she didn't have time to catch her breath at this, as Sam just kept pulling mouth into hers for that short moment, Paulina lifted her hands up and grabbed Sam's arms.

And suddenly Sam pulled away realizing what she had done. As Sam caught her breath, Paulina was just left with her mouth wide open, in complete surprise. Sam, scared as well was doing the same.

"_Whoa_" Sam suddenly let out. She was looking scared "I…. I don't know what came over me."

But Paulina was left speechless. "I'm sorry" Sam tried to say. "I didn't mean to…"

"No no" Paulina said. "I'm alright."

"You sure?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, hehe" Paulina nervously responded. "It was nothing hehe, right?"

Then immediately she tried to change the subject.

"Hey, you don't mind if I lay down up here do you?" Paulina suddenly got up from the floor and laid back down o Sam's bed. Her legs still laid off the bed touching the ground.

Sam got up. "Oh, sure hehe" she responded. "I don't mind at all." Then Sam suddenly lied back down herself on the bed, next to Paulina.

Paulina just kept looking up and the black roof lying over the bed. "I just gotta ask" she spoke up. "Where did you get this?"

"Oh you mean this bed roof?" Sam said. "I convinced my parents to get it for me, so I could have a little more privacy. It even has curtains that came with" Sam pointed out. "Black, mesh, see through curtains I can pull down if I really want to."

"Nice" Paulina said. She had reached out and was touching the railings and the posts on Sam's bed. "But _why_ do you have such a thing like this?" she asked.

"Oh uh hehe" Sam blushed. "I guess it's just one of those….. well…"

"One of what?" Paulina said getting real curious of Sam. But by now, the answer had already hit her.

"It's just one of those goth things" Sam said.

"I mean I feel like I'm lying in some medieval tortue chamber right now" Paulina said. "I know it sounds kinda weird.

"What!" Sam laughed. Her cheeks were red again. Paulina laughed out loud herself. Her and Sam laughed together, until they had rolled over and were facing each other again. Their eyes met each other again, and they stopped. At this point, they were both speechless, and felt everything was speaking for itself.

And that's when Paulina felt that same rush running through her blood again, and that exciting chill that streamed down her spine. She brushed her hand through Sam's hair and then placed it on her shoulder.

"Do it again" she suddenly whispered with a tease to Sam.

Sure enough, Sam was having that same feeling racing through her blood again. Something in her mind was telling her she shouldn't, but she put her arm around Paulina's head again, brushing _her_ fingers through all that long hair of hers, and slowly pulled her to her. Then finally, Paulina this time grabbed Sam and pulled her ontop of her. She locked lips with Sam again, as Sam locked back. Paulina's legs wrapped around Sam's as her lips caressed hers. Sam found herself trying to wrap her arms around underneath Paulina.

"Wait" Paulina suddenly stopped, and pulled the kiss away.

Sam look almost disappointed for a moment. But Paulina pulled herself up onto the bed more, underneath Sam, until she was fully on the bed. Sam crawled her way fully onto her bed, and back onto of Paulina, who immediately wrapped her arms and legs back around Sam again. Sam put her arm around Paulina's head again, and they were making out again, just like that, so quickly, so passionately, their tongues massaging the other, so wet, so warm; they kept exchanging breathes, not wanting for a second to pull back for another gasp of air, as they kept pulling and gripping each other, closer and tighter as they could. Sam's hand brushed its way down all through Paulina's hair, until she felt herself massaging her butt. Paulina's hand had felt itself slip inside the back of Sam's shirt, caressing her spine, then her shoulders, as they pushed the straps of her bra off to her arms.

Sam then lifted herself up again. She rolled her and Paulina over the other way, so that now Paulina's head was lying on the pillows.

"This _is_ so wrong" Sam laughed with a smile on her face.

"I know" Paulina laughed back. "But isn't it just so sweet?"

Sam, sitting on top of Paulina, slowly brought her hand's back down, as her fingers caressed Paulina's hips, almost tickling them. She laughed, as she was indeed quiet ticklish. Sam hands kept moving their way slowly, up Paulina's sides, lifting her pink shirt up and off. Sam continued to caress her and pull her shirt off, as she stretched Paulina's arms and hands up above her head, now exposing her chest with her white bra to Sam. She came back down and made out some more, holding Paulina's hands, Sam suddenly came and whispered in her ear.

"You know what?" Sam whispered. Paulina suddenly realized that now only _one_ of Sam's hands was holding her arms above her. "I've been wanting to do this for a _long_ time!" she smiled.

And that's when all the sudden Paulina's face turned shocked again, as she felt some cold, metal cuff snap around one of her wrists. And then she heard a small chain rattle as Sam gripped her other wrist and snapped on another metal cuff. Sam lifted herself up with a devious smile. Paulina lifted her head to see Sam had handcuffed her to the railings!

"What……. What's going on?" Paulina cried. "What are you doing?"

Sam just smiled again. "My house, my room, my bed, my rules." Sam teased her. "And _now_, you officially belong to me!"

Sam had then pulled her legs out, stretching her body. Paulina slowly felt her pants unbutton and unzip, and then along with her underwear, she felt them slowly slide off of her legs. Sam held her ankles, as she spread them out. She let go of one, as Paulina felt Sam hold the other and felt her tie it up tight with some black leather belt to the corner at the end of the railing; and then, with nothing she could do, felt her tie the other ankle as tight as she could to the other corner of the bed railing. Now stretched out half-naked with her arms cuffed over her and her legs spread open and stretched out, a helpless Paulina watched Sam, still fully dressed, climb on top of her, reached down underneath and pulled her bra off and expose her breasts to her.

"Now, you're not going anywhere tonight" Sam taunted.

Paulina tried not to look scared. She knew Sam was only doing this for fun, and that she still loved her, but she had never been the victim of s&m before.

Sam climbed back off and reached down under her bed for a moment. Paulina kept tugging back and forth on the bed, trying effortlessly to break free. "Come on Sam, let me out of this" Paulina said. "Or at least undo the belts on my ankles."

Sam stood back up, holding a long leather whip in her hands, along with a gagball. "You know, you're beautiful when you're helpless." Sam teased her. "And now, it's time to pay for all these years for being such a bitch!" Sam told her.

Of course Paulina knew she didn't mean it like that. Sam climbed on top of her again, and immediately started ticking her. Remembering how ticklish she was, she rapidly thrust the tips of her fingers across her armpits, her sides, her legs and feet, and everywhere else. Paulina just burst out laughing and crying. She screamed and pleaded for mercy, begging Sam to stop. But instead after a couple minutes, Sam just took the gagball and hooked it around her mouth to shut her up so she wouldn't have to hear her cries. And she was back tickling again for a few minutes, showing Paulina no mercy, while Paulina kept laughing and crying, having fun but still getting what she deserved.

Eventually Sam decided she had had enough. She pulled the ball off Paulina, and lifted her head and kissed her again; reassuring her she still loved her.

But the mood changed again as Sam got off the bed and picked up the whip again. Standing on the side of bed next to her, Sam gave Paulina that punishment seeking frown.

"Now, I just want to ask one question, and want to give me a straight answer." Sam told her.

"Sure" Paulina said.

"Does _this_ hurt?"

At that instant, Sam swung the leather whip, whipping Paulina in the crouch! Paulina screamed and groveled in pain. "Ahhhhh!" she yelled, never having felt such a sharp sincere, yet incredible sting before.

Sam barked at her again. "Answer me! Did that hurt?"

Paulina, still crying just a little from the sting and too scared to wanna speak in front of Sam, finally said something. "Yes!" she cried. "Yes, it did hurt….. a lot."

"Good." Sam said with that devious smile again. She whipped Paulina again, again in the crouch hitting her pussy. Paulina squirmed again.

For the next hour or two, Sam continued to toy around with Paulina strapped to the bed. She continued to punish and humiliate her, whipping her in the pussy and making her count the number of times she did so. Then moved on to whipping her on the breasts and on the nipples, She toyed with her head a little, asking Paulina a number of bearing questions and threatening to whip her again if she gave a bad answer. Watching Paulina squirm and suffer, watching her try hopelessly to break lose, listening to her beg to let her go. It was just so sexy for Sam. And Paulina, even in all her suffering, loved every moment of it, and just wanted to beg for more and beg Sam not to stop.

After a good while, Sam granted her wish, and unhooked her for the cuffs and the belts holding her ankles. By now it was getting late. Sam wanted to go to sleep. She came and laid down beside Paulina again.

"I never knew you had it in you" Paulina said.

"Thanks" Sam said. "Do you still love me?" she asked as she began to hold Paulina again.

"Of course" Paulina said with a tear in her eye. "I'm sorry again that I treated you so terribly all this time." "I've never had this much fun in my life."

"I know" Sam said. "Me neither. I always thought I would have more fun doing this with a guy like Danny. I never knew you could be so lovable and more fun."

"Yeah" Paulina responded. "It's getting late I guess. Should be going home now?"

"Oh come on" Sam said "you're not _really_ gonna leave me here like this now are you? Remember, parents are out of town; got the whole place to _ourselves_." She teased.

And Paulina laughed. "Hehe, you're right" she said as she laid back down. "I'm sure nobody will mind me staying here with you for one night."

And with that said, the two girls cuddled each other again. Paulina finally pulled Sam to her as she slowly began to lift her shirt of and over her head. Sam turned around pressing her back against Paulina, while she kissed the back of her neck and shoulders, and reached down to undo Sam's skirt and throw it off. She reached down into Sam's black underwear and caressed her crouch with her warm hand and slid her fingers in her clit; Sam just lent back in complete excitement trapped in Paulina's grasp, while Paulina finshed her job of kicking Sam's boots off, and slowly peeling off those mesh goth pantyhose, and then eventually her underwear.

Then they finally pulled the cover over themselves and cuddled each other again. And they continued to pull each other tightly and kissed, massaging their tongues, each changing breathes, wrapping their arms and legs around one another, feeling the warmth of their bodies and their breasts rubbing each other, until Sam finally reached out and turned out the light, they continued to make love, so warm, dark, sinister, and passainate, until they were both asleep.

_TO BE CONTINUED?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** _I am not associated at all in anyway with the creators of Danny Phantom. All the characters in the story are created by Butch Hartman. _

After what seemed like the wildest and crazy night of her life, Paulina was awake the next morning in Sam's house, still with the house to themselves with Sam's parents gone for the weekend. Paulina loved it so, and after what transfired between her and Sam last night, she was still feeling ashamed of herself for all the times she had been so rude, not just to Sam, but to everyone else. Paulina was always afraid of opening herself up (I mean _really_ opening up) to everyone. She already had that popular girl status at school and had felt afraid if she opened up to just everyone she might lose it. Not that everyone would all hate, but that some would still love while others would still judge her for her individuality.

Paulina was lying down on Sam's couch in her living room on her stomach with her bare feet in the air. It was early around 9:30 am. Sam had let her borrow one her scarlet red silky robes from her mom's closet that only went down to her knees. She was still thinking about what all she had done to Sam…... and what Sam had done to her last night. Sam had opened up a side to Paulina that she thought never existed. She would've never guessed she had that much a love and sexually rush for women, especially Goths, as men (though she was questioning whether she even still liked men).

Those dark haunting memories of Sam chaining her to her bed and then torturing her and whipping her kept racing though her head. Such a lustful sick and twisted pleasure for her, but Paulina still kept shaking her head in tears thinking about it. She didn't know what to feel. She didn't know if it was because Sam had scared her with her torment, or if it was that deep guilt inside that made her feel she got what she deserved for being such a cruel person. Or was it she was just afraid she felt she shouldn't be doing this by making love with her, that it's supposed to be wrong. But she just loved it so and couldn't see herself wanting to stop. And the more Paulina thought about it, the more it seemed to fuel a lustful anger inside her: at the moment she could only think about wanting to get back at Sam for what she did last night. She couldn't help but let a loving laughing smile warm her face.

Paulina sighed though. Then eventually she heard footsteps. Sam suddenly walked into the room and sat down beside her.

"Hey sleeping beauty" Sam said as she sat down. Paulina lifted her legs so she could sit down, then layed them back down on her.

"Oh hey, you're back?" Paulina responded.

Sam had with her some buttered toast they could eat for breakfast. She was wearing one her own black silky night gowns that went to her knees only. "Yeah. I made some toast. You want some?" Sam offered.

"Thanks" Paulina spoke up "but I don't think I'm hungry right now."

"You sure?" Sam said.

"Yeah" Paulina responded still just laying down.

But Sam wasn't convinced. "Why, what's wrong?" Sam asked.

"Nothing" Paulina said. She turned herself around to where she was laying on her back and now facing Sam. "I think I'm just still tired, that's all."

"Really?" Sam said. "cause you look a little like you're depressed about something."

"I don't know" Paulina responded. "I had _a lot_ of fun with you last night" she smiled.

Sam smiled back, as she put down the toast she was eating and lifted up Paulina's feet in her lap. "Me too." Sam responded and smiled back. "I don't know what came over me last night though."

"No" Paulina spoke up "not what came over you: what came over _us_. We _both_ did it last night." She sighed again.

Sam looked back at her. "What? Is that what's bothering you?"

"No, I mean" Paulina couldn't help but laugh. "It's just…… I guess…. I mean, I love what happened last night. And I love what you did for me. But do you really think this is gonna work out?"

"Work out?" Sam said. Then she smiled as she began to caress Paulina's ankles for her. "Sure it can."

"But I mean" Paulina spoke up again "How? How can we see each other? How can we keep doing this? I mean, are you sure we're not doing anything wrong?"

"Wrong? Of course not" Sam said with a laugh. This somehow seemed to make Paulina laugh also. "Why would it be wrong? It's just something we both love and it's a part of who we are now. There no reason to feel afraid about it. And nobody has to know about us being together and loving each other."

"You really think so?" Paulina spoke up. She smiled again as she thought about her and Sam together. She didn't know if it was lust or true love. Maybe it was both she thought. It felt so wrong and sinful, but even the thought of that made Paulina wanna smile. She always seemed to love breaking the rules and loved being the bad guy, though in a good way.

"Of course" Sam said smiling back. "I mean, you _do_ love me right?"

"Huh?" Paulina asked.

Sam looked back at her with her response. She lifted her legs up and suddenly began to wrap them around one of Paulina's ankles, while sitting down on her other one.

"I said you_ do_ love me right?" Sam said again. "I mean, I love you but I don't wanna be with you if you think it's only lust, and only here for the sex." She was putting her hands on Paulina's foot.

"Now why would say that?" Paulina said.

"Say it" Sam said. She suddenly began to tickle her foot with her fingers.

Paulina suddenly jumped up. "Hey! What are you….."

"Say it!" Sam said again louder.

Paulina was starting to laugh aloud. "No, no, stop it, please…." She cried.

"_No!_ You don't love me?" Sam said. She only began to tickle her more. Paulina continued to struggle and break lose, but Sam's grip on her was just too strong. Sam smiled as she knew she was only playing with Paulina, and that she _did_ love her back.

"Okay, okay, yes, yes!" Paulina cried.

"Say it again" Sam ordered as she tickled harder.

"Yes, yes, I do! I do love you! I really do love you Sam!" Paulina cried aloud.

Finally Sam stopped, and let her go. Paulina was still laughing, and breathed a sigh of relief. Sam rolled over and climbed ontop of her on the couch.

Sam was laughing to, as she began to wrap her arms around her.

"Did you really mean it?" Sam asked. "Or were you just hoping I'd stop and let you?"

Paulina felt herself wrap her legs around Sam's. Their eyes met again as she began to feel hers water. "Of course I meant it" she told her. "Now why would you ask such a silly question" The two laughed again at her silly remark, and began kissing and making love again right there on the couch.

Later that day, Paulina had finally left Sam's house to go back to her's. She and Sam would've loved to spend the entire day just enjoying each other at Sam's house with no one else around, but Paulina needed to get home to take care of some work and then go to a hair appointment. Her and Sam agreed to meet again later that day in the afternoon, this time at Paulina's house, so they could try to finish their project. They had barely got as much done as they wanted last night. Sam was okay with this, as she claimed she had some things she needed to do as well. Besides, they still had the rest of the day and the weekend to see each other and make love like they wanted.

After her hair appointment, Paulina decided to hang out at the mall for a while. She specifically wanted to look in the "Spencer's" store and see what kind of weird cool stuff and fun toys they had. She had never really gone there as much as before. Sam on the other hand would go there all the time and get who knows what. Paulina was mainly interested in one particular section she wanted to look at, but after what Sam did for her she almost wished she could've stayed longer.

It was that afternoon that Paulina came across a sight she didn't expect to see at all:

Having bought her stuff at the "Spencer's", she was on her way home when she looked down and thought she saw Sam at the end of the road. She was about to go up to her and catch her by surprise, when she got closer and suddenly realized she was with someone……. Danny! Shocked and surprised, Paulina quickly jumped out of sight behind a mailbox.

She looked on at them. The two looked like they were hanging out like they usually do, but Danny had his arm around Sam's shoulder, and Sam was letting him get awfully close to her it seemed. Apparently Tucker wasn't with them and was just Danny and Sam by themselves. Paulina continued to hide as she watched them walk down the road into the Nasty Burger. She continued to watch for a while as they went and sat down at one of the window booths together to eat. She couldn't believe it at all. They chatted with each other for so long taking their time to eat.

It was maybe thirty minutes later before they finally got up and left. Paulina still hid out of sight watching them the whole time. By the time they came out the door, they were still talking but Paulina could barely hear them. She did manage to hear Sam say the words "…see you again this weekend…" but couldn't tell much else. Then worst of all she watched as Sam gave Danny a big hug, and then they finally left, walking away in separate directions, to go on about there own business at hand.

Sam walked on about her way like normal. Paulina just stood back and watched her walk on out of sight. She nodded her head in shame and disappointment. Of course, it didn't matter now anyway to her as she smiled.

Finally later on, Sam left her house with her backpack full of books, among other things, and headed on down the street. It was about 4:30 pm when she made it to Paulina's doorsteps and she met her outside the door letting her in. The two hugged one another and Paulina immediately shut the door, and locked it.

Sam looked around for a while. "Hey, nice place you have here" she told Paulina.

Turned out it wasn't as bad as Sam thought it'd be. A lot of the walls were painted with shades of red and white, and then some tan. There were a lot of Latino decorations and furniture.

"I like this place a lot" Sam told Paulina. "I would've never guessed _your_ place was like this."

But Paulina wasn't paying attention. "That's nice. I'm glad you like it, but how about we go ahead and get down to business?"

"Oh, you mean with our report?" Sam said.

"No" Paulina told her. "You should know what _I'm_ talking about. We've spent the whole day today without having a chance to even see each other since the morning. After all we _could've_ done today with each other!"

"Oh" Sam responded, knowing what Paulina was talking about now. "Did you miss me that bad?" she smiled with a blush.

"Sure, let's go with that." Paulina said.

"Huh?" Sam responded confused.

"I'm kidding" Paulina said with a loving smile. "Of course I missed you Sam. And after last night, I was just so eager to show you _my _place this time."

Sam laughed. "Yeah, I guess your right. There's always plenty more time to finish that stupid project of ours right?"

They both laughed as Sam finally put her arm around Paulina's shoulder. They walked around her house for a little bit (it obviously wasn't as big as Sam's) and then finally agreed to show Sam Paulina's room.

"Be my guest" Paulina said letting Sam walk in first. Sam went in. Paulina's eyebrows went down in that signature evil smile of hers. This was just too easy, she thought to herself. She should've done this to poor Sam _years_ ago!

Sam looked around in surprise at Paulina's room. Not what she expected. The walls were painted a shade of dark purple with a white ceiling, there were two windows letting in bright sunlight, there was a stereo system with various CD's of various types of music on her shelves. Much like she had expected though, she had one of those make-up desks and mirrors with all her useless make-up and all, one or two small stuffed animals were on the ground, and the walls had few stupid cheerleader decorations. Her bed had a pink cover on it with some dark violet sheets below and railings at both ends. Paulina let Sam look around and shut the door behind them without her being able to see it.

"Whoa" Sam told her. "Not what I was expecting at all."

"What?" Paulina laughed. "Did you just expect to be _all_ pink or something like that?"

Sam turned around. "Oh, I wouldn't let you off the hook _that_ easily" Sam said. "You've still got all that make-up over there and your cheerleader equipment."

"So" Paulina responded. "Does it really mean anything to you?"

Sam finally came up to her. She finally noticed the door was shut, which surely meant she wanted to do it again right here. "Of course it means nothing at all to _me_" Sam said as she came and put her arms around Paulina. "But you should think about what it means to _you_" she said "and what _I'm_ gonna do about it" she smiled.

"Oh that's really enlightening Sam…." Paulina said. Sam finally leaned out to kiss her. Paulina put her arms around Sam's shoulder and kissed her back, but she only kissed Sam for a few seconds, and then pulled away.

"…..but you're forgetting" Paulina said as her smile turned to a frown.

"We're not at your house anymore. My house, _my_ rules!" With that, Paulina suddenly took and pushed Sam fiercely over onto her bed! Sam, taken by surprise, lifted herself up. She had a rather frisky smile on her face now and crawled back on Paulina's bed, waiting for her to come on. But Paulina just looked down at her in amusement. She doesn't know anything, Paulina thought.

With her still laying down, Paulina pulled Sam's boots off. Thinking she knew what was coming, Sam willing took off her shirt and tossed it on the ground, exposing her black bra. But Paulina just looked down at her.

"Go on" she said smiling expecting Sam to finish the stripping.

"Aren't you gonna come down to so I can strip _you_ down?" Sam asked.

"Like I said" Paulina went on "my house, my rules."

But Sam just looked at her with that evil frisky smile of hers. "Yeah, well guess what?" Sam said lifting herself up "Rules are meant to be broken." And she suddenly grabbed Paulina by the shirt pulling her down on top of her onto her own bed. Sam tried to wrestler her down in a playful manner, wrapping her legs around Paulina and tied to pull her shirt off.

But Paulina grabbed Sam's wrists, surprising the hell out of Sam, and rolled over so Sam was now on top; she then twisted her wrists hard and thus turned Sam over up away from her. She immediately rolled back the other way, shoving Sam face-first into the bed with Paulina on top again. Still holding Sam's wrists with one hand, Paulina reached into her pocket and pulled out the cuffs she bought at the mall (real ones without safety switches) and cuffed Sam's wrists behind her!

"You've got a lot to learn, don't you?" Paulina said with a bit of a frown.

Taken by utter surprise at what Paulina managed to do to her, Sam turned around and tried to crawl away from Paulina for her own sakes. But Paulina grabbed her by the ankles, and slowly pulled off Sam's mesh pantyhose, and then pulled off her underwear and skirt. Then, still holding her ankles, she reached under her bed and pulled out a pair of metal shackles, then cuffed and chained Sam's ankles to the bed railing. Finally she jumped back on top of Sam and ripped her bra off.

Sam laid completely nude and chained on Paulina's bed while Paulina was still fully dressed. Sam had _never_ in her life let anyone do this to her. She always wanted to be the submissive instead of the victim.

"Just look at you" Paulina taunted to a helpless Sam. The tables had turned on her faster than she ever could've expected. "And I bet you thought all this time in your life you'd _never_ let me get the best of you! That you were always better than me and superior in every way, and here you are now, all chained up for_ my_ personal belongings?"

Sam, although surprised and not expecting it, still had that frisky smile on her face.

"I never knew you had it in you Paulina" Sam said.

But Sam still misunderstood. Instead of walking up to Sam, Paulina walked to her dressers and pulled out a camera, a Polaroid camera. She walked up in front of Sam with the camera looming over her.

"Huh?" Sam's excitement suddenly turned to utter shock and fear and disbelief.

Paulina lifted it up and flashed a snapshot of Sam lying naked and cuffed down on her bed. It immediately printed out the copy. Then she just looked down taking a couple more shots of Sam, the bright light flashing all over her nude chained up self, and printed them. Sam still in complete shock and fear tried to turn her head away from it.

"Turn back around!" Paulina yelled, as she reached over and slapped Sam across the face.

Sam yelled out in pain and turned back around. "What the hell are you doing?" she yelled. But Paulina only took another picture of her. "Hey!" Sam yelled.

Without saying anything, Paulina walked over to her make-up dresser and came back with an armload make-up and eyeliner. "What do you think your doing?"

"Shut up!" Paulina said as she slapped Sam again, a little more gently. This must be Paulina's idea of some kind of sex game Sam thought, but she didn't like it. Paulina just crawled over on top of Sam, and reached down to redecorate her face with her make-up. When she came back up, Sam's face had an embarrassing shade of purple and blue all over her eyes and cheeks. Paulina only grabbed and took another snapshot of Sam.

"Hey, stop that Paulina" she yelled. But once again Paulina ignored her. She went on to paint Sam's toenails and fingernails with an embarrassing pink color Sam couldn't get rid of. It didn't take very long at all though, and Paulina just loomed over a now utterly humiliated Sam and took more snap shots of her.

"Paulina, I'm serious!" Sam yelled again. "I never said I wanted to or was okay with you taking nude photos of me!"

"Why wouldn't I?" Paulina said with that evil grin back on her face looking at the pictures she'd taken. "I bet your boyfriend Danny would _love_ to see these pictures of you finally!"

Then Sam suddenly gasped!

"I mean on come" Paulina laughed "these are some _really_ hot photos of you don't you think?" She showed them to Sam, who tried to look away embarrassed. "Even _I_ wish I could keep these. But I guess after what you did to me today, I should go ahead and give them to Danny and the rest of the class!"

"What?" Sam said in complete fear now. "You wouldn't! What did I….."

But then she suddenly froze. _Oh no _Sam thought to herself! She finally remembered back to later that day when she went with Danny to eat and she was getting awfully close to him during the day. She realized Paulina must have seen them together like that.

Having learned Paulina knew, Sam was about to cry.

"I thought you loved me Sam" Paulina frowned lifting her eyebrows back up. "After all we'd been through and had just gone through together, after I told you I loved you back……"

Sam tossed in turn in the shackles on the bed. "I'm sorry Paulina I'm sorry!" she cried out loud. "I really am, I didn't know, I….."

"Oh please, you're pathetic" Paulina taunted. Sam looked back up at her scared and felt like crying. And then Paulina suddenly put the icing on the cake for Sam, and came back up to her with a pink lipstick; she crawled on top of her and with the lipstick, wrote out across Sam's chest in big letters the word "SLUT"! She got back up and took another snapshot of Sam for her to look at. Sam tried to turn away in complete humiliation and shame for herself, but Paulina slapped her again and forced her to look at it.

"You don't want me to show anyone any of these photos?" Paulina said smiling again.

"No, please! Don't!" Sam cried.

Like I said, this is just too easy Paulina thought to herself and smiled.

"Then you'd better start proving your love and your loyalty to me sister!"

Paulina suddenly grabbed Sam and lifted her over the railing and dropping her onto her floor (it was actually soft carpet) Still in all her make-up, Sam laid face-first with her hands still cuffed behind her and her ankles now hanging above her still chained to the bed. Paulina pulled the chair from her make-up desk setting it in front of Sam. Sam looked up in surprise to see Paulina had a long leather whip of her own she had got out (she bought at "Spencer's"). Paulina kicked off her sandals and using her foot, began to shove Sam's face back and fourth into the carpet.

She sat down in the chair finally. "Well" she spoke up. "Since you apparently like playing with my feet so much Sam" Paulina kicked Sam's face up from the carpet and smiled "you're gonna start playing with them again with you mouth!"

Sam was still lost in her pool of shame and humiliation. "Huh?" she said in shock not wanting to do it.

Then Paulina took the whip she bought and smacked Sam across the back with it. Sam yelled in pain. "Awww, they're not _that_ bad Sam. Life could be worse you know: I could have Danny looking at these hot nude photos of you." Paulina told her with that evil smile.

Finally Sam realized she had no choice. "Now get moving." Paulina barked. Taking her acceptance, she finally began sucking on Paulina's toes. Paulina kicked back in her chair, with her camera in one hand and her whip in the other; she continued to take photos of Sam sucking her feet for her humiliation. She shoved Sam's head down with one foot while using it to force her to suck the other one, making her use her tongue to caress them and slowly going deeper and deeper. She continued to whip Sam, across her back, her butt and her breast every time she hesitated or stopped.

For Sam though as it turned out, it really wasn't as bad as she thought since Paulina's feet were very clean. Paulina though would continue to order her on what to do and how to suck them. She even began moving and kicking her legs around to make it harder for Sam to keep up without having Paulina whip her again. Paulina was so relaxed and sexually aroused and having too much fun toying with Sam to make herself wanna stop. And this went on for fifteen whole minutes!

Eventually, Paulina got up from her chair and let Sam go. Sam was breathing hard and still had tears in her eyes.

"Awww, what's the matter Sam" Paulina taunted looking down at her. "Are you really this pathetic when it comes to me?"

She went on to set and shove her foot down on Sam's neck. Paulina actually then stood up on top off Sam's spine shoving and pressing her heels down into it. Sam moaned the whole time, too scared to talk, and eventually Paulina got off and started whipping her more across the back and her butt. After a moment she kicked her in the gut (not to hard) forcing Sam over onto her back. She set her bare foot across Sam's face smashing it down back and forth and continued whipping her in the chest and across her crouch, all the time Sam yelling and moaning in pain and embarrassment.

"You see Sam" Paulina told her as she laid down "I told you if ever we got into a fight I could still kick your ass. And you didn't believe me did you?"

Sam tried to catch her breath from what Paulina had done put her through.

"What do you want from me Paulina?" Sam finally got the courage to say. "I'm sorry for what happened with me and Danny. It meant nothing to me. Nothing." Sam pleaded.

"Awww, how sweet of you" Paulina said with a little blush. "But you still haven't even come _close_ to paying your debt to me!"

Finally Paulina grabbed and lifted Sam up off the floor tossing her back onto her own bed. Sam, smeared make-up handcuffed shackled and all, watched as Paulina began to take off her pink shirt, revealing a black bra underneath. Picking up the whip again she climbed onto the bed. As she began to position herself to lay back down onto the pillow, she pulled off her pants and underpants just slightly. Paulina made Sam roll over on her stomach and kicked her to put her head into her crouch.

"Still don't want me to show anyone your pictures?" Paulina taunted.

"No" Sam cried.

Paulina cracked the whip at Sam again. "Shut up and make yourself useful!" she barked again.

Sam knew what she had to do now to save herself. Paulina kicked back and relaxed as Sam began to eat her out and press her head in between Paulina's legs. Still feeling down in the dumps, she slipped her tongue inside and caressed her, going in more and more and more slowly by the second. Paulina continued to hit Sam everytime she stopped or hesitated, and all the time kicking back in excitement as Sam continued to do her job and make Paulina scream. This went for ten straight minutes.

Then once she was done, Paulina got up and kicked her pants off to the ground but put her underwear back on. She got off the bed finally.

"Ahhhhh" Paulina sighed with a smile. "You've done made me feel recharged and rejuvenated Sam."

Sam rolled back around to look up at her. At this point Sam was feeling recharaged and energized as well. All the tears that felt like coming out of her eyes were gone. That gulity shameful expression was still there, but Sam was crying or sad anymore. She knew she had done wrong and wasn't making sense, but it all made sense to her once again.

"Does this mean I still have to do more to stop you from showing those pictures?" Sam spoke up.

Paulina laughed. "Don't you get it Sam?"

And then that's when Paulina did something Sam _never_ could've expected a girl like Paulina to do: Paulina went and took the embarrassing humiliating snapshots of Sam she had taken…… and ripped them all up!

"Huh?" Sam yelled shocked as hell.

Paulina had that evil loving smile on her face.

"_Gotchaaa!"_

Paulina just laughed to herself at her little gag she had pulled on Sam. Sam couldn't believe it! She threw herself back on Paulina's bed and began to laugh as well. It was all a trick: another sex game. Sam should've known all along. Paulina had brought it upon herself to make Sam regret what she did with Danny, and now Sam could openly say she got what _she_ deserved; something she never thought she'd live to see. Sam smiled an laughed.

"That was too bad!" Sam laughed, still chained up. "But I think you came a little late on April Fools Paulina don't you think?"

Paulina laughed as she came back on the bed. "Yeah, but you just gotta love me for it don't you?" She smiled as she leaned out to kiss Sam again. Sam immediately tried to kiss her back. Paulina had the keys and was about to proceed to unlock Sam from the cuffs…..

Then suddenly there was a loud bang outside.

Sam and Paulina suddenly jolted up.

_Nock-Nock!_

That God awful noise came from outside on Paulina's front door.

_Nock-Nock!_ Again

"Oh no?" Paulina gasped.

"What the hell is someone doing here?... _now?_" Sam gasped in fright!

_Nock-Nock! _

_TO BE CONTINUED…_


End file.
